Phantasy star: Blades of Hope
by Kuro Erimaki
Summary: This fic was soemthing that i wrote randomly, and has not one bit of planning, and for this reason i am giving up on this fic, goodbye
1. Chapter 1: Yes, I'm a guardian!

**I found my phantasy star portable game...so I'm going to write a story on it....yeah...it'll feature two of my characters...anyways...the basic info you'll need to know are Newmans are essentially elves and are more..."magic" based, beasts have beast like ears...and are more "Warrior" based, CASTs are Robots, which can look either completely human, or like a mobile suit, and are more "Gunner based"... humans are all around....and side note, some of the weapons that the characters start off with, aren't what you start off with, but i included them as I use them a lot when I later got the weapon type. Note, the way the main cast in my story works, is she got upgrades/new bodies as the years went by.**

**

* * *

**

In a far away galaxy,

lies a sun, orbited by three planets, lies the Gurhal system

a place inhabited by humans, and their creations:

CASTs, Newmans, and Beasts.

For 500 years, there was war among the races, a seemingly never-ending conflict.

Then finally, an era of peace ushered in by a system-wide alliance

A peace that lasted 100 years--

Shattered when the Gurhal system faced an invasion by the mysterious SEED,

The four races of Gurhal stood together in the face of this threat,

And after a violent struggle, managed to lock the SEED away.

Now, several months after the SEED has been sealed away...

At the GUARDIANS Colony, headquarters of the private security force,

The guardians...

-----

Yes, I'm a guardian

Two people are seen walking in the lobby of the GUARDIANS Colony, the first person is a male about 5"4 with white hair(A.N: I can't describe it but think Haseo from .hack/g.u and roots)wearing a crimson no sleeve vest like shirt, with a big long thin glove reaching past his elbow, and halfway to his shoulder, he's wearing Greyish red pants, and red shoes. The second person is a Female Cast around 5"7 with a mask like face which shows lavender eyes, and a violet mask, she wears a helmet, which gives you the impression of a goat. She has a armour shaped like a tight suit, with short short like designs, her arms are completely covered and has a giant shoulder plate covering one side, and her feet looks like high heels.

A beast women is seen waiting for someone by a staircase, notices them, and calls them out, "Hey, you're here, Kuro, Iris."

Iris replies as if to answer for both herself, and Kuro in a monotone voice, "Hello Laia."

Laia nods, then continues to speak, "Congratulations on completing both your training. As of today, you and I are no longer instructor and student. We're Guardians, eye to eye."

Kuro just nods as thanks, while iris said thank you. Laia chuckled and says, "anyways, I figured I'd come and see how you were handling your new-found independence." she pauses for a second to let them absorb that, "You endured everything that i put you through. I've got high hope for you kids."

Kuro seems to mutter, "I'm 16...so I'm not a kid..." Iris seemed to just nod at this, as she was created around the same time he was born, met him as they were kids. Laia laughed and patted his head, she then said, "Well...you'd better go to reception and pick up your official license."

Kuro sighed while thinking about how troublesome this was, and walked towards GUARDIANS headquarters. Iris smiled slightly and followed him, grabbed his hand, intertwines their fingers and walks with him. Kuro blushed a bit but let her, and then continued walking as Laia followed them.

After walking into the H.Q, and walking towards the reception desk, Mina, the person behind the desk greeted them.

"Welcome to the GUARDIANS, Protecting the future of Gurhal! Congratulations on completing your GUARDIANS training."

Kuro simpled nodded while Iris says, "thank you."

"Both of you have been assigned to the Mobile Defence Force. Here is your official GUARDIANS license." she said then handed them both their card, which was basically an ID card.

"I look horrible..." Kuro muttered softly so only Iris can hear.

"That's not true Kuro...You look rather dashing." Iris said with her best attempt of a happy voice, and because of that, she made him blush.

Mina said while thinking about how nice of a couple they look, "As of today, both of you can start accepting regular missions...Now let's see...." she stops for a bit to look in the computer database and then continued, "This will be your first mission as a bonafide Guardian."

Laia then said while staying beside the desk, "Mind if i come along?" and because of this, made looks of surprise appear on all their faces(A.N: all refering to Mina, Iris, and Kuro)

Mina clearly not noticing her till now said, "Oh hello Laia! Are you sure?"

"I want to see Iris and Kuro in action." she paused to look at Kuro, "Kuro your leading this time. It'll be your job to get us through this mission."

Mina calmly said, "Now if that's settled, let me explain today's mission. At the moment, a number of guard machines here in the GUARDIANS Colony are out of control. Your mission is to investigate the cause and regain control of the guard machines. Destroy the guard machines if you have to. The safety of the colony is your number one priority." she took a big breath, "Now then, allow me to introduce the third member of your group(A.N: group as in who will be stuck with Kuro and Iris....HAH THIS JUST REMINDED ME OF NARUTO...back to the story)

"This is Vivienne" Mina said while motioning someone to come join them. A CAST with blueish hair, and a bunny like appearance came in and then said, "hello, I am Vivienne, i completed basic CAST training a few days ago, I look forward to working with you." Kuro shakes her hand without saying anything, while Iris replies, " nice to meet you as well." and then shakes her hand after.

"This is called a handshake, right? It indicates no hostility and an expectation of trust, am i correct in my assessment."

Kuro only screamed to the gods in his head while thinking '_Oh god...theirs two of the...'_

Laia said approaching Vivienne and said, "Cut the chatter and just give me a firm squeeze."

Vivenne apologized to laia and gave her a handshake. After doing that she says, "I look forward to working with you, Iris, and Laia."

Laia replies, "Same here, Vivienne." while Kuro and Iris nod in agreement, Laia then continued, "If you've just only finished cast basic education, then this must be your first time out in the world, huh?"

Vivienne responded, "Correct. I was manufactured less than one month ago. I may have some short comings but i hope you'll look past them."

Laia said, "oh yeah? It seems like you're a lot less imposing than other casts I've come across...your essentially like Iris."

Mina says as if to answer Laia," Vivienne, is just like Iris, a general purpose model, but one of the newer ones. She comes with analysis and combat skills far surpassing those of the Lou type, but not as well as Iris. Perhaps that's why her model has a tendency to be much more sensitive...just like Iris, and a certain someone." she finishes that off with making a heart shape with her hands around Iris and Kuro, bringing forth blushes(A.N yes robots can blush, if you read negima, that's proof.) on their faces.

"It's like...she's organic or something...Remind me of Iris." Laia said not without a chuckle at Kuro or Iris.

Vivienne asks, "is that a bad thing?"

Iris responds, "Oh no, not at all, it's a good thing actually."

Mina then says, "Well...that should conclude your mission briefing. Please go to the mission counter and tell her your the people who's doing the 'Machine Frenzy' mission. Please be careful, and may the Holy Light guide you."

After leaving the H.Q, with Iris and Kuro holding hands again, Vivienne said, "Iris, Kuro, allow me to say that I am looking forward to working alongside you, I'm only a novice, as I only been recently born a cast. I don't have much experience but there's a lot i don't know about the world, but in the course of experiencing new things, I do hope to be a great Guardian." Vivienne paused for a bit then said surprised, "We need to exchange partner cards, don't we? Here is mine." after saying that Vivienne exchanges partner cards with them.

"Take mine too." Laia said as she exchanged partner cards with them as well.

After exchanging partner cards, they all walk towards the mission counter and iris says to the lady working their and says, " Hello, we are the group taking the mission 'Machine Frenzy'" The lady nods and then works on the computer for a bit then nods allowing them to go on ahead and start the mission.

Kuro hands twitched excitedly, which resulted in Iris smiling at him, and then they board the ship, she and Kuro own, as the other two members of the group, board their ship and then fly off towards the area where they need to find the machines, control them, and find out aswell what was causing them to go haywire.

* * *

**Well this is the first chapter...and here's the basic info you'll need to know...Kuro and Iris, are most likely the coupling. You will find out about their past later. You can consider this a script of the game, and will be updated as i progress through the game. You will be allowed to send me info on your character, and that character will be involved in the story. A basic idea of the weapons Kuro are using are Knuckles, Twin saber/Twin dagger as he will alternate between the two, a Saber and Handgun combo, Beni-kunai and Duke combo, Vi dore and Pit combo, and later a weapon from the dual sabers section. Iris's weapons are a Saber handgun combo, Twin Handgun, Rifle, Sandanoh, and later a laser cannon, and grenade launcher.**

**Types of weapons: there are many types of weapons, and i'll list them down below like, what weapons are in what section, and what weapons they have used as the story progresses.**

**Swords: none.**

**Knuckles: Knuckles. (K)**

**Spears: none.**

**Double Sabers: none.**

**Axes: none.**

**Twin sabers: Twin Saber. (K)**

**Twin Daggers: Twin dagger. (K)**

**Twin Claws: None.**

**Sabers: Saber. (K, I)**

**Daggers: none.**

**Claws: none.**

**Whips: Vi Dore. (K)**

**Slicers: Beni-kunai. (K)**

**Rifles: Rifle. (I)**

**Shotguns: Sandanoh. (I)**

**Longbows: none. **

**Grenades:none. **

**Laser Cannons:none. **

**Twin Handguns:Twin Handguns. (I)**

**Handguns:Handgun. (K, I)**

**Crossbows: None. **

**Cards:None. **

**Machine Guns:None. **

**R-Mags: Duke. (K)**

**Rods: None. **

**Wands: None. **

**Tech-Mags: Pit equiped with barta, and resta. (K)**

**I'll update the story later, as i need to beat the game on my main character.**

**Kuro Erimaki, signin off**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back…I found my copy of phantasy star :D anyways, like I said before this is basically a script of the game, and I will allow ****other characters to join in on the ****series if you own the game….anyways, ON WITH THE STORY! **

Phantasy Star: Blades of hope chapter 2, Our first real mission…

As Kuro, Iris, Laia and Vivienne walk into the entrance of the area where the guard machines went out of control. Vivienne takes a look around the general area and says, "It looks like the facility has taken damage. Must be the work of the guard machines."

Laia replied, "Yeah, it's gotta be. I guess we should go look around now." As she says that Iris, Kuro and Vivienne nod and they venture into the area.

"Ready Kuro, Iris and Vivienne," said Laia as she turned towards them, "Stay on your guard, show me that your ready to be on your own." After saying that they all continue forward into a room that seems to have some sort of garden like area in the middle. As they walk forward, they see a bunch of small little plush like figure.

"What are these cute things?" said Kuro as he walks near one.

Iris remembering from her training, warns him, "Be careful, they may not look like it, but those things are SEED." Kuro looks at her with a look that said 'I don't believe you' but the moment he gave her that look one of the SEEDs attacked him with his claws which made him give a yelp in surprise.

"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!" Kuro shouted as he pulled out his twin daggers and basically slaughtered them.

Just as Kuro does that, Iris can only sigh as she heard him scream that. Vivienne turns to Laia and asks, "Does-"

"Yes, he may not look like it…But he is very…easy to anger and has the skills to back it up…but it is very sad to see, as sometimes it's over little things." As Laia said that she remembered an old memory.

**Flashback…**

_Kuro(10) and iris in a smaller version of her current body, both around the height of 4"7 were walking around with Laia, through an Virtual training room. _

_ Laia says as she faces the two of them, "Okay, we'll be learning how to defeat an enemy with weapons, such as this robot which we programmed to act as a malfunctioned robot, but won't do serious harm. Now both of you take turns when trying to defeat said robot with a saber starting with kuro."_

_Kuro didn't seem to be paying attention, but when the robot bumped into him and knocked him over, he pulled out weird looking glasses out of nowhere and shouted, _

"_JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!" he proceeded to take the saber and savagely destroy the robot to the point that it couldn't be rebuilt with the same parts._

_Laia and Iris could only watch, and while watching they Laia says this to Iris, "Does…he always do that?"_

"_I blame anime…but the fact he somehow created the same glasses as the anime character he stole that line from…amuses me and at the same time scares me." Iris replied while adding a to do list reminder in her head._

_The list went like this basically._

_ kuro_

_ sure kuro doesn't watch anime's anymore_

_ training stuff D:_

_Laia could only stare, and sighed while pulling a can of beer out of nowhere and drinking it._

**Flashback end**

"I'm just happy we got him to lose all the other idea's…and the outfits…" Laia said while sighing. Vivienne could only blink once before saying."

"Iris has no problems right….right?" Vivienne said hopefully.

"She's pretty normal except for the fact she stalks Kuro…Everywhere." Laia said that calmly with her eyes closed while preparing her spear for any other attacks. Vivienne just muttered something along the lines 'I hope nothing goes wrong considering these two faults…' while taking out her dual blade weapon.

Iris and Kuro seemed to be looting the dead bodies for items, and after picking up some money, kuro could only ask, "Wait…why does SEED creatures like them have money on them…Better yet how do they have a Monomate(potion basically) on them?"

"Unlike those rpg's we both played, these creatures actually can steal items from un suspecting people…though what I wanna know is where they store it…" Iris replied.

"Hey Iris, you know that one game…where those blue minions explode when thrown…wanna…" Kuro left the sentence hanging as he grinned at the idea.

"Kuro…you wouldn't…wait this is you…you would…."Iris said as she watched Kuro quickly pick up one of the live SEED creatures that entered said room as they felt their comrade die, and Kuro quickly exited the room and looked for an enemy. He spotted some kinda of machine that had a missle launcher on it and quickly threw the thing he now dubbed "Prinny" at, then hoped for a boom. What he got something similar as the "prinny" did enough damage somehow to destroy the machine which resulted in an explosion.

"You have got to be kidding me..Of all times Kuro chooses to act like a kid…it's now…" Laia says with a facepalm and just walks over to where he was with Iris and Vivienne behind her.

**And that's it for the second chapter, this basically is what happens when I'm hyper…I write up to the point of a room and 1/8 of another room…when half way I loose focus and start doing random stuff…First major reference is a Gurren Lagann reference, another is an rpg reference, and lastly is a Disgaea reference…I'll try to write serious for the next few rooms…anyways, this is Kuro and cya**


End file.
